


Never Settle

by f1roadie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1roadie/pseuds/f1roadie
Summary: “Do you really think that's what I wanted for my life Daniel? To be stuck playing happy family with a kid that's not even mine?! I had no choice. You left me no choice! I had to man up and move on after you made me realise how I didn't deserve you, how I wasn't worth your love. I thought at least with Kelly I'd be fine, safe."
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kelly Piquet/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Never Settle

Never settle. It was her motto, he knew it since the day he met her: she was strong, independent, free, and all those things had attracted Max at first. Kelly didn't need Max, she never had, but on the other side Max had grown to depend from her. When they had first started dating Max was lost, not used to be the one making decisions, not even capable of choosing the restaurant for their first date but Kelly had stepped in. She toke over their relationship until Max had been conscious enough to do it. Kelly had taken a broken, scared boy and turned him into a man and Max couldn't be more grateful for it. But as she like to remember him, she wasn't one to settle. That's how it ended. One day she was holding his newborn nephew, the next she had packed her bags and left Max with a goodbye letter. Max didn't cry when he came back from his morning run to an empty house, he didn't. He read the letter, put it in a drawer and punched a wall then he moved to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. He spent the next 12 hours drinking and destroying things but he did not cry neither once, until Daniel showed up at his front door. Only then did Max break down. Because Daniel was there, the first lover he had ever lost was smiling at him, and it looked to Max like he was laughing at Max's incapability to keep a fucking relationship. He had lost Daniel first, then Dylara and now Kelly: all nice people that grew tired of having to deal with him. Daniel face suddenly changed as he realised the state the Dutchman was in, still in the gym clothes from that morning, his hair messed up and stinking of alcohol. "Max-" He tried to say something but Max had already slammed the door leaving him outside. The youngest man sat on the ground laying his back on the door and let the tears stream down. Daniel hadn’t moved from outside his apartment, if he listened carefully he could still hear him calling his name, asking him to unlock the door and let him in. “Why Daniel? So you can laugh at my misery?!” Max shouted back. Daniel waited a couple of seconds before answering. His voice sounded softer and, if possible, more concerned. “Max let me in, I don’t know what’s happened but we can fix it.” Max thought for a minute whether he should let him in. Daniel had hurt him in the past, badly, he had broken his heart even worse than Kelly had just done. Max was convinced at some point the Australian would have given up and gone back home, but when ten minutes later Daniel’s pleadings didn’t seem to stop it became clear to Max, even in his drunken state, that he wasn’t going to give up. Reluctantly Max stood up and dried up his tears on his sleeve before opening the door. Daniel looked surprised when he finally came to face Max, he wanted to say something but the youngest had already turned away and disappeared somewhere in the apartment. Daniel hesitated for a second before walking inside. The first impression Daniel got of the apartment was emptiness. He had only been there twice before, the apartment was fairly new, Max having bought it after he had started dating Kelly. Still Daniel noticed how all Penelope toys seemed to have disappeared, same for Kelly’s purses and shoes that used to be at the entrance. Leaving out a deep sight he realised. She had gone. He found Max in his bedroom laying on his bed and toke a seat beside him. “So… she’s gone?” Max didn’t answer, nor did he move staying still looking at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, I know how much you loved her and Penelope. For what it matters it did really look like you had found your happily ever after.” “Happily ever after?” Max chuckled ironically. “Do you really think that's what I wanted for my life Daniel? To be stuck playing happy family with a kid that's not even mine?! I had no choice. You left me no choice! I had to man up and move on after you made me realise how I didn't deserve you, how I wasn't worth your love. I thought at least with Kelly I'd be fine, safe." Max sat up in bed abruptly, his eyes fixed in Daniel’s. “I never meant to hurt you Max.” Max got up and pointed the door to Daniel. “Leave Daniel.” “Max..” “Leave! You’re all the same! You love me but I’m never enough for you, am I? You get bored at some point and you leave! You’re all the same and I’m done, I’m so done. Leave Daniel.”


End file.
